Gorsetail (PoT)
|namest = Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Gorsetail Gorsetail |familyt = Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Beechfur Thistlepaw, Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Gorsetail is a mottled, very pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :Gorsetail is a part of Nightcloud's patrol, along with Hootpaw. They demand to know what the ThunderClan cats are doing with the big white bird, claiming to have injured it, and that Molewhisker would never have caught it otherwise. While Sandstorm quietly tells Bramblestar that Firestar would have let them have the bird, he retorts that he isn't Firestar. Gorsetail overhears this, muttering that he absolutely isn't Firestar. :She is a part of another WindClan patrol that Bramblestar sees on his way back from investigating the border. When he asks Crowfeather how the WindClan cats are, they retort that they haven't crossed the stream. Gorsetail insults Jessy, Minty, and Frankie, sarcastically saying that they're very effective additions to ThunderClan's hunting patrols. In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Even though she is not listed in the allegiances, she does formally appear. She tells Sedgekit to come inside the den, interrupting the kit in the middle of informing Millie that kittypets can't be real warriors when she returns to the Clans with Graystripe. Dark River :When Leafpool and Jaypaw visit the WindClan camp to speak to Onestar, Gorsetail comes running into the clearing, frantic. She tells Onestar that her kits, Swallowkit, Thistlekit, and Sedgekit, have gone missing. She says that she had left the nursery to stretch her legs, but when she came back they had disappeared. She had tried to follow their trail, but it had disappeared near RiverClan's border. She is convinced that a hawk took them all. Onestar tries to calm her down, saying that a hawk wouldn't be able take three kits at once. He then promises to send a search patrol to look for them. :Afterwards, a WindClan patrol consisting of Ashfoot, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw run into the clearing. Ashfoot tells Onestar that they saw a RiverClan patrol on their territory, and that they had found rabbit blood where the RiverClan patrol had just been. Gorsetail becomes terrified, and questions if they're sure it was rabbit blood they had found. WindClan becomes convinced that it was RiverClan who took the kits. :Her kits wander into the underground tunnels and get lost. Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw enter the tunnels to go and find them. They soon rescue the kits and bring them to Onestar, stopping the battle that would have ensued between WindClan and ThunderClan, and stopping a battle against RiverClan in the process. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Gorsetail's kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, are now apprentices with the names Sedgepaw, Swallowpaw, and Thistlepaw. When Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze came to the WindClan border to see Crowfeather, she is on a patrol with Owlwhisker and Weaselfur and tells the ThunderClan cats that they had better stay off their border or they will tear their fur off. She is very hostile towards them for crossing the border. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Two of her kits are now warriors, with the names Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Gorsetail appears in a patrol consisting of Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, and Crouchpaw as Jayfeather returns from RiverClan. She helps Jayfeather out of a thornbush using her muzzle. Nightcloud and Crouchpaw call Jayfeather a murderer, and she then silences them, saying he is a Clan cat that needs their help. She asks him if he can walk back to the ThunderClan border by himself, as Owlwhisker inspects him stating he is fit to go. She is padding behind him as they head to the ThunderClan camp. She fights in the WindClan patrol for ShadowClan against the Dark Forest warriors. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *There are some inconsistencies with Gorsetail's gender. She has been listed as male, female, or not having a gender at all. These mistakes begin in ''Dark River, and continue into more recent books, including Bramblestar's Storm and Dovewing's Silence. The following list shows which books have Gorsetail as which gender. **Male: The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Dovewing's Silence, and Bramblestar's Storm. **Female: Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, and Night Whispers. **No Gender Specified: Long Shadows, Sunrise, and Mistystar's Omen. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Beechfur:Kate's blog] Daughters: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistlepaw: Granddaughters: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Ferntail:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Dark River characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters